Vert forêt et Bleu océan
by magicalBro
Summary: La magie existe, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Pour maintenir l'équilibre, les quatre Dragons sont là, mais que ce passerait-il si la nouvelle génération ne suivait pas le chemin de ses ancêtres ? Magie et romance, quoi de mieux ? xD - fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic (promis, je vais continuer les autres, sauf peut-être Legends) qui cette fois-ci portera en particulier sur le couple USUK (mais je pense que personne l'avait deviné). Le titre est provisoire, et si vous avez une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse ! *rire* (nan mais c'est vrai, on dirais un vieux titre de pokémon !)

Comme j'adore la magie et que j'ai une multitudes de sites à ma disposition pour m'aider niveau références (et même un livre dans mon CDI, c'est pour dire !), il y aura pas mal d'enchantements (même si par flemme de chercher j'en inventerais). Je rappelle que ce sont des acteurs professionnels qui font ça, n'essayez pas chez vous ! *rire*

Ps : pourquoi n'utilise-je pas de smiley ? Et bien, même si l'envie m'en démange, je ne peux tout simplement pas à cause d'une histoire de filtre… *smiley de facepalm*

XXX

Sortant de la chambre sans un bruit, un lourd livre à la main, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois ses enfants tendrement endormis les uns sur les autres. Son mari vint vers elle et elle posa le volume afin de mieux l'enlacer.

Ils partageaient les mêmes inquiétudes, et leur futur proche en faisait partie. Que faire ? Désobéir à la Sorcière et risquer de compromettre l'équilibre des mondes, ou se plier à ses exigences en faisant abstraction de leurs propres sentiments ?

Elle mit son front contre celui de son conjoint et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Désemparés, mais n'ayant pas réellement d'autre choix, ils tracèrent les cercles adéquats sur le sol à l'aide de craies colorées puis récitèrent des formules d'un autre temps, qui illuminèrent les signes. Une sorte de brume blanche, à la fois solide et immatérielle, s'éleva du sol.

- Dragons, votre heure est venue. Revenez ne faire qu'un avec la Déesse…

La mort dans l'âme, et bientôt morts tout court, ils tendirent leurs bras vers la brume, se jetant un ultime regard embué de larmes.

- On se reverra, pas dans cette vie, mais on se reverra… Je t'aime Britanny.

- Moi aussi Franc…

Leurs corps devinrent lumière et ils retournèrent auprès de leur créatrice. Leur seul espoir restait que n'ayant pas eu de fille, la lignée des Dragons risquait de s'éteindre avec la prochaine génération à venir…

Quelques années plus tard, quelque part en Cornouailles.

Le jeune homme s'était réveillé bien trop tôt, se croyant un lundi au lieu d'un samedi. Il avait dormi comme une pierre jusque là, sans être dérangé par un quelconque rêve ou autre nuisance du sommeil. Il était environs cinq heures du matin, et n'ayant plus du tout envie de dormir, il avait allumé son ordinateur, sans prendre garde à sa messagerie instantanée qui était restée allumée.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, avec le salut de son correspondant américain. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, étonnés de trouver l'autre connecté malgré le décalage horaire. Alfred – c'était le nom de son correspondant – lui fit part de la réussite de son rituel destiné à chasser les insectes de sa maison que l'anglais lui avait conseillé.

En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient découvert la même passion pour l'occulte et l'ésotérique, ils cherchaient sans cesse des ''sorts'' nouveaux, quelle que soit leur utilisation, tant que le résultat pouvait être extraordinaire. Chose étrange, eux seuls parvenaient à les faire fonctionner, et ils en avaient conclus –au grand bonheur d'Alfred- qu'il s'agissait de pouvoirs spéciaux dont ils avaient hérités (ce qui faisait d'eux des héros !).

Après avoir discuté de magie pendant presque une heure, Alfred se souvint soudain de quelque chose d'important et en fit immédiatement part à son voisin outre-océanique. Après avoir appris que l'américain déménageait dans le petit village paumé où il habitait (300 âmes – 1 shérif – 1 prison… comme dans les westerns…) Arthur crut à une blague mais visiblement l'autre était sérieux –et réellement enchanté.

Ils se quittèrent lorsque, ayant son avion à prendre dans quelques minutes, Alfred quitta la conversation. Arthur était aux anges, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis dans le village allait enfin avoir quelqu'un à qui il pourrait tout confier… un ami.

Alerté par l'alléchante odeur du bacon grillé et des œufs brouillés, il descendit en vitesse déguster son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère, une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants et d'une grande beauté, le salua en souriant. Elle était avocate, aussi ne voyait-elle pas souvent sa famille en semaine et profitait des week-ends pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Le père d'Arthur buvait son thé en lisant la gazette locale, qui parlait encore d'accidents sur la falaise qui longeait la Manche, à quelques kilomètres du village.

- Tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Mon correspondant déménage ici, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure sur MSN.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Quand arrive-t-il ? intervint sa mère avec un grand sourire.

- Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche je crois. Il prenait l'avion quand je l'ai quitté.

Il commença ensuite à manger, sans voir sa mère caresser nerveusement le tatouage enroulé autours de son poignet. Son père le regarda, puis la regarda elle et hocha la tête, l'air de dire que tout se passerait bien. Elle parut soulagée, et se recomposa un visage souriant quand l'aîné de ses fils entra en jurant contre le mur qui avait eu la maudite idée de venir se mettre sur son passage.

- Pas trop dure la gueule de bois Willy ? fit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

- J't'emmerde.

- William ! fit leur mère.

- Ok, je _t'embête_, fit-il avec mauvaise foi.

Il passa sa main dans sa crinière rousse et bailla longuement avant de jeter sa hargne sur un pauvre bagel qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Cette journée promettait d'être des plus normales, avec son lot de disputes fraternelles, de tea time soigneusement respecté à la seconde près, de match à la télévision le soir… le samedi était après tout fait…pour ne rien faire.

Après une bataille acharnée qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit, il parvint enfin à battre William sur un jeu de football et il allait pour fièrement prendre le repos du guerrier quand on sonna à la porte. Regardant l'horloge, il vit quel le match avait duré jusqu'à deux heures et demie du matin, et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à cette heure-ci.

Il fut très surpris de tomber sur Alfred, ou plutôt sur ses grands yeux céruléens, parfaitement réveillés et vifs. Contrairement aux siens.

- Alfred ? C'est toi ?

- Qui d'autre ? Devine quoi, mes parents ont gardé les clefs de chez moi et seront pas là avant demain, je peux rester chez toi ?

- Attends, comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici tout seul ?

- Je sais me débrouiller, j'te rappelle que j'viens de New York ! Bon, t'es vraiment sympa de m'accepter comme ça et…

- … Bon allez, entre. Je vais juste prévenir mes parents.

Lorsqu'il remonta, il trouva l'américain en train d'observer les affiches sur ses murs, et sa guitare suspendue à une poutre, comme nombre de ses affaires. Il dormait directement sous le toit, et avait sur arranger les poutres basses à son avantage.

- Bon, tu as un pyjama ou je t'en prête un ?

- J'en ai un, par contre où je vais dormir moi ?

- Heu… Par terre ?

- T'es radin ! En plus ton lit il a deux places ! Tu peux m'en faire une non ?

Rougissant légèrement, Arthur tenta de protester, mais en vain car Alfred s'était déjà installé et testait les oreillers en commentant le parfum de camphre qui embaumait la pièce.

- C'est sensé protéger des ondes négatives, commenta Arthur.

- Tu crois à ça toi ? Moi je trouve que ça sent pas super…

- C'est space, mais on s'habitude. Et pour ta gouverne ça marche.

- Ouais, s'tu l'dis. Elle est où la salle de bain ?

- La première porte sur ta droite en descendant les escaliers, si tu prends une douche évite de la faire durer trop longtemps où mon frangin va gueuler.

- T'as un frère ?

- Ouais, mais il est chiant. Vas-y vite.

Suivant son conseil, Alfred se précipita en bas et Arthur en profita pour se changer et se mettre dans son lit. Bon, Alfred allait dormir avec lui, mais vu qu'ils étaient amis ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il dormait bien avec William quand il était petit et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le détester cordialement par la suite.

Il regarda autours de lui, sa chambre avait bien changé depuis les trois dernières années. De zéro à dix ans, il avait gardé les mêmes jouets, varié un peu les livres de sa bibliothèque, caché des trésors… et de dix à quatorze, il avait recouvert les murs d'affiches des Sex Pistols, de AC/DC, de Scorpions… et bon nombre d'autres groupes qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Dans un coin, ses enceintes diffusaient de temps à autre ses morceaux préférés, par plaisir d'écoute ou simplement pour embêter ses parents. Quelques fois, lors de rares moments de complicité, il dansait comme un fou avec son frère en buvant des bières en écoutant du metal ou du punk.

Les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sur la tête, Alfred entra en interrompant ses pensées. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc trop grand et un boxer. Pas l'idée qu'Arthur se serait fait d'un pyjama…

Prenant place à côté de lui, Alfred éteignit la lumière et ils s'écoutèrent mutuellement respirer dans le noir, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

- N'empêche que ça pue ton truc.

- C'est du camphre.

- Ouais… dis, t'as des amis ici ? Que je les rencontre un de ces quatre.

- Heu… pas vraiment. Y'a bien un canadien dont j'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom qui a emménagé l'année dernière, mais il parle pas beaucoup, et aussi un albinos insupportable dont le père ressemble à un barbare. Sinon je crois que ce sont les seules personnes qui ne me soient pas hostiles…

- Alors je suis ton seul pote ? C'est triste ça ! A partir de maintenant je suis ton meilleur pote de la life !

- Tu es désespérant…

Ils se turent et commença alors une tacite bataille pour savoir qui aurait le plus de couverture. Ils se mirent bon nombre de coups de pieds jusqu'au moment où Arthur tomba du lit, déclenchant un fou-rire non-contrôlé chez eux. Les deux amis finirent par s'endormir à moitié l'un sur l'autre, et leurs ronflements emplirent la pièce avec force.

Au petit matin, les cui-cui des oiseaux – qu'Arthur avait envie de fusiller un matin sur deux à cause de ça – les réveillèrent. Couché en travers du lit et à moitié sur Alfred, Arthur se rendit compte avec jalousie à quel point il était musclé. Lui-même bien qu'un peu plus petit que la moyenne était assez baraqué, mais les abdos saillants de son ami sous son ventre désespérément plat semblaient fièrement le narguer.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, pas surs que la veille n'ait pas été un rêve. D'un côté les yeux d'Arthur, évoquant les ombres dansantes du soleil dans une forêt enchantée, mêlant toutes les teintes de vert que ce monde ait pu connaître dans une harmonie magie et irréelle. Et de l'autre côté, l'océan tumultueux et les torrents agités des yeux d'Alfred, comme abysses profondes et calmes rivières, bleu et bleu, en une infinité de teintes tourbillonnantes.

Ces prunelles entourées par l'or chatoyant de leurs cheveux respectifs, soleil d'été pour l'un et reflet sur la glace pour l'autre. Si semblables et si différents, si complémentaires…

S'arrachant à leur contemplation mutuelle, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent afin de prendre le petit déjeuner que leur promettait l'odeur salée du bacon.

Arthur allait descendre quand il eut la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Un oiseau heurta soudain la fenêtre, et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir si rien ne lui était arrivé de grave, mais ne le voyant nulle part, il jugea qu'il s'était simplement étourdi et laissa la fenêtre ouvert pour évacuer l'odeur musquée de la transpiration qui embaumait l'air de la chambre.

Alfred s'était visiblement mis toute sa famille dans la poche, même –et c'était vraiment un exploit- William qui semblait avoir sympathisé avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Après un copieux repas, les deux adolescents décidèrent de se promener sur la lande balayée par les vents. Alfred s'était longtemps plaint du peu de magasins, et petit à petit la conversation avait dévié vers leurs ''pouvoirs''. Arthur pensait qu'il s'agissait de pouvoirs ancestraux dont ils auraient hérité, et Alfred qu'ils étaient en réalité des extra-terrestres venus de Krypton pour détruire la Terre, ou encore des Seigneurs du Temps sans le savoir. Deux explications aussi étriquées qu'irréalistes, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule explication : ils étaient des mutants qui ne tarderaient pas à être trouvés par un monsieur chauve en fauteuil roulant et sa pote rouquine, selon Alf. D'ailleurs, Alf, n'était-ce pas un prénom d'extra-terrestre ?

Soudain, Arthur sentit qu'on les observait et il se retourna précipitamment. Mais il n'y avait que l'herbe rase à perte de vue, et un corbeau qui les observa quelques secondes avant de s'envoler.

« Y'avais quoi Art ?

- Rien… on rentre ? J'ai mal aux pieds.

- Tu veux que je te porte, princesse ? se moqua Alfred.

- Non.. hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ben, je te porte.

- Lâches-moi tout de suite !

- Ma petite chérie veut faire la grande ? C'est bien ma fifille ça, déclara l'autre en riant.

- Si à trois tu m'as pas posé par terre je vais te le faire amèrement regretter !

- Oh, ça va princesse, décrispes-toi, je sais bien que t'es anglishe, mais quand même.

- De une on dit anglais, et de deux m'appelles pas princesse.

- Ok. Princesse ! »

Sur ce il partit en courant, essuyant une volée d'insultes et de coups de son ami. Qui, beaucoup moins endurant, retourna en nage chez lui avec un Alfred en pleine forme, prêt pour une autre course-poursuite. Cependant… une fumée sombre fit cesser leurs enfantillages. Ils se précipitèrent vers la maison dévorée par des flammes voraces. La fumée leur brûlait les yeux et la gorge, et la mère de Arthur se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond était en état de choc et le brasier avait envahi ses prunelles rougies Alfred ne sachant que dire, il se contenta de serrer ses doigts glacés dans sa propre main.

Les pompiers arrivèrent peu après et éteignirent l'incendie, cependant il ne restait plus rien de la charmante maison des Kirkland, sinon un squelette noirci de bois et de cendres. Arthur sortit alors de sa transe et se précipita dans les bras de son ami qui perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais le réceptionna en douceur. Du réconfort, voilà ce dont il avait besoin…

Le portable de Alfred sonna et il entendit sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

« Alfie, où es-tu ?

- Je suis chez Arthur, mon correspondant, mais… sa maison a brûlé…

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien au moins ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes… je crois que je vais ramener Arthur à la maison, il est en état de choc. Les déménageurs ont fini ?

- Oui, tu te souviens du chemin à prendre ?

- J'ai un GPS, ça ira.

- Ok, à tout de suite. »

Le blond se tourna vers le reste de la famille Kirkland.

« Vous voulez venir chez moi ce soir ?

- Alfred, c'est très gentil mais nous allons gêner… refusa poliment Mrs. Kirkland.

- Pas du tout, la maison est grande, venez.

- Et bien… je vais voir avec Richard, mais Tuture et Willy peuvent y aller avec toi.

- D'accord, venez les gars. »

Une fois arrivés, la mère de Alfred -une grande blonde aux yeux bleus à l'air tracassé- les accueillit en déplorant qu'une telle catastrophe soit arrivée alors même qu'ils venaient d'emménager. Puis ce fut au tour de son père de crier aux grands dieux, quelle infamie. Alfiechoupinounet-tun'asrien ? conduisit ensuite ses amis vers la pièce qu'on lui avait désignée comme sa chambre. Une grande pièce blanche et stérile, pour l'instant propre et rangée (pour l'instant). Les garçons s'installèrent, et Alfred remarqua alors que non seulement Arthur ne l'avait pas lâché, mais en plus il s'était endormi contre son épaule quand il s'était assis pour parler avec William…

« Arthur a vraiment été choqué, je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, même le jour où je lui ai fait manger des vers de terre, constata Will.

- Je vais le mettre dans mon lit, tu veux du thé ?

- Plutôt du whiskey… quoi que ton père risque de gueuler…

- Aucun risque, il sera si fier que son fils apprécie le vrai alcool, répondit Alfred en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Après avoir couché le blondinet, les deux adolescents discutèrent de tout et de rien en buvant le liquide ambré. Au début ils s'étaient un peu étouffés à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool, mais plus ils en buvaient, plus ça allait. La conversation qui depuis longtemps avait dévié dévia encore plus…

« Tu l'as déjà fait toi ?

- Moi ? Bah non, t'es con Will.

- Ben, t'as 16 ans mon pote, et t'as jamais touché une fille ? A ton âge j'avais déjà eu plein de copines… et de copains, s'esclaffa le roux.

- C'est quoi le mieux ? fit l'autre en ricanant.

- … hmm… les gars. C'est plus trippant.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, mais si t'es dessous. T'as déjà même jeus, pardon, juste embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Nope.

- T'as envie d'essayer ?

- Mouais, mais pas avec toi. Avec Arthur, fit le blond en titubant jusqu'au lit. »

Ledit Arthur commençait à se réveiller sans trop savoir où il était, quand soudain un Alfred plus qu'éméché se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa maladroitement, mais en appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Il le repoussa vivement en rougissant violemment tandis que Will, ivre mort, riait comme un âne bâté.

Le coup de poing partit tout seul et expédia Alfred sur Will qui s'effondrèrent tous deux, l'un assommé et l'autre à cause du whiskey. Arthur se remit alors dans le lit et tenta de se rendormir, sans pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire ce baiser langoureux que lui avait donné son meilleur ami… et sans pouvoir ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur…

Au-dehors, un vol de corbeaux se posa sur le gazon. Ils attendaient depuis longtemps déjà que les dragons soient réunis, et bientôt, parviendraient à leurs fins…


End file.
